In All My Years
by RR-Major-Ed-Pride
Summary: [T for mild language from Ed][FMAHouse crossover] After successfully returning his younger brother to his normal body, Edward is pulled back through the Gate. New Jersey, 2006, a strange disease has struck the city, people are becoming like stone.
1. Chapter 1

Howdy! This is a FullMetal Alchemist/ House crossover and I just want ya all to know that I don't know absolutely everything about House, I'm gonna do my best to get it as close as possible. So! If I get it wrong in parts PLEASE feel free to tell me what is off and I'll do my best to fix it! Oh, and please be nice about it.

This story is for Eden and Deon

* * *

**Chapter One: John Doe**

"Somebody, please I need help!" A man staggered into the emergency room, he was carrying a boy on his back, "This kid is hurt!"

A nurse walked up to him followed by several of her colleges; they brought a stretcher with them. The man set the boy down on the stretcher, as the nurse started asking him questions.

"Sir, can you tell me what happened?"

"Yeah, I was just walking to work when I saw that kid lying in an alleyway, he was all beat up and seemed to be muttering something." The man explained, the nurse was writing this all down, she then nodded and asked,

"Could you make out what the child was saying?"

"Just a little bit, something about, I'm assuming, his younger brother and returning what was lost."

"Hm, all right then," the nurse said, "Did you see any distinguishing features or wounds on the boy we should look into?"

"No…I didn't," the man paused then said, "Wait, yes, I noticed that his right arm and left leg were fake."

"Prosthetic arm and leg…" the nurse wrote down, "Ok, that should do it for now, if you could give me your name so we can tell you when we are finished?"

"Oh right, Eric Williams." The nurse wrote the name down then left, the man sat down in the waiting room while the doctors took care of the boy.

It was an hour later that the man started feeling faint, he messaged his temples as he stood up to get a drink from the drinking fountain. One of the nurses walking by paused and asked if he was ok, which he replied he just had a migraine, the nurse left and he continued to get his drink. But before he reached the drinking fountain he collapsed and started screaming in pain. When the nurses and doctors got there, he was wreathing on the floor, his skin was becoming like stone.

--

A man, in his mid forties maybe, with gruff features hobbled down the hallway towards the reception desk, he paused, resting most of his weight on the cane he always had. A doctor walked up to him and said,

"Great you made it, I was starting to think you'd died or something."

"You're not that lucky." The man said shifting his weight, "When did this start and how many cases have been reported sense then?"

"It started about eight this morning, a man came in carrying a wounded kid, it wasn't long after we took the child that," the doctor looked down at his chart, "One, Mr. Williams, started having migraines and finally unexplainable body pains."

The man stopped and gave the doctor a mildly annoyed look asking,

"Wait, are you telling me you called me in on my day off…for headaches and body pains? Please don't tell me that an accomplished doctor such as yourself can't prescribe pain killers."

"It's not that, you see, these symptoms are being caused by some unknown pathogen that's causing the body to…solidify." The doctor said hastily.

"Solidify, how so?"

"I think you better see for yourself." The doctor said. He led the man to one of the rooms, the person lying in the hospital bed was mostly covered in blankets but their hand was sticking out. It looked as if it had turned to stone, it was all chipped and cracked, the man merely raised an eyebrow.

"Well…that's different," he then said plainly, "You said that this…disease…started early this morning?"

"Yes."

"How is it contracted?"

"Well, as far as we can tell it's not air born, our best guess is that it passes from one person to another through physical contact." The doctor said.

"Not a problem, the carrier is probably someone who came in right around the time this all started, so, my best guess is it's Mr. Williams." The man paused then added, "No, make that…the kid he brought in."

"Are you sure?"

"Let's go ask shall we?"

They made their way through the hospital, they came to a stop just outside room 132, Dr. Cameron was standing just outside the door reading over the occupants' charts. She looked up when she heard the all too familiar step of her boss,

"House, I thought you had a day off."

"Yeah, I heard how everybody missed me so much I decided to come back." He retorted stopping, "So, this kid was the one brought in early this morning?"

"Yes, he's got several minor bruises on his torso and five bruised ribs, to add on top of that he needed seven stitches for the gash above his right eye and…"

"All right, the kid's beat up pretty bad, now did you touch the kid?" House asked. Dr. Cameron gave him a slightly annoyed look then replied,

"No, why?"

"I…we've got reason to believe that kid is the carrier for a very infectious disease that's causing peoples' skin to solidify."

The look on Dr. Camerons' face said that she clearly thought House was crazy, but the look she was getting from him told her he wasn't joking. She sighed and stepped aside saying,

"Be nice, he's extremely shaken up and hasn't spoken."

"I'll behave." House smirked while walking in, the doctor he'd been with left saying he had some other patients to attend to. Dr. Cameron just gave House a skeptical glare before leaving herself; it was her lunch break.

House hobbled into the room and made his way over to the second bed, the one closest to the window, he pulled up a chair and sat down. Resting his trusty cane on his lap he looked the boy over curiously, the boy couldn't be more then sixteen or seventeen years old. He had long goldish blonde hair pulled back in a low braid and eyes to match. In all his years of being a doctor, House had never seen gold colored eye, unless they were extremely sick that was, but this kid looked pretty healthy save for the small cuts and bruises.

"What's your name kid?" he finally asked after he was more or less done observing. The boy didn't answer, instead he turned and looked at House questioningly, he then glanced down at his right arm and frowned. House glanced down at the kids' arm as well and raised an eyebrow.

"You've got a prosthetic arm, huh, wonder why nobody told me." He muttered, "So, you gonna talk or not kid?"

The boy sighed and leaned back on his pillows, he had a very vague, almost blankly bored look on his face as he whispered,

"Did it really work?"

"Did what really work? You know that didn't answer my question, what's your name?"

The boy looked at him again then replied slowly,

"Edward Elric…"

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Yes! It's a short first chapter I know! I am merely testing out how well (or bad) I did on the House side of the story, in this chapter I'm going on mainly the episode I watched this morning (taped) and my horrid memory of the last three episodes I watched a while ago (also taped). If anything is off PLEASE! PLEASE! Tell me! I don't like making characters OoC, and sense I'm not as well versed in the House series (though I hope to be in the future!) that may happen once in a while…man I lobve that show…House is so cool, he's one of those 'I hate you and love you at the same time' kinda characters…at least that's what I think. Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Howdy! All righty then! Another chapter! Thanks for the reviews everybody, now you all get hugs and a pasty! (Hugs and hands out those nummy meat and veggie pies).

* * *

**Chapter Two: An Explanation Please**

Edward leaned back on his pillow, he was eyeing the odd doctor questioningly, and he didn't like the way he was looking at him. It was a mask of mild concern hiding the glare of suspicion and accusation

"Why don't you just admit that you're sick so I can go home?" House finally asked. Edward glared at him and replied slowly,

"What makes you think I'm sick?"

"Well for starters the fact that the moment you set foot in this hospital everyone that's touched you has suddenly turned to stone. Which, might I add is not something normal sick people do."

"Stone huh…" Edward turned and looked the other way for a moment before continuing, "sorry, can't help you."

House rapped the side of Eds' hospital bed with his cane causing Ed to jump, the startled and now aggravated teen turned and glared.

"You're lying," House glared back, "Don't give me that denial crap."

"Denial!" Ed sat up, "Do I look sick to you?" the shock he'd suffered had evaporated very quickly, considering this would have been the second time he'd traveled through the Gate. The first time it was just his mind so it wasn't so traumatic, but the second time it was his mind, body, and soul so that made the trip a little more rough and he had to regain himself, to put it in modern terms it was kind of like jetlag only it messed up your emotional system.

"Being a carrier doesn't necessarily mean you'll get sick, you'll just make everybody around you sick. Now, tell me what you have."

"I don't HAVE anything, just because at the time I got here, where ever here is, people started getting sick DOESN'T mean I'm the cause." Ed snapped. House raised an eyebrow questioningly, for a kid who seemed shocked into near silence he sure seemed pretty vocal now.

"You're stubborn, I'll give you that…but you're a horrible liar."

"I have no reason to lie doc…" Ed grumbled.

"Doc? What am I one of the seven dwarves? My name is Gregory House." House retorted. Eds' eye twitched slightly at the sound of the 'd' word but quickly realized it wasn't directed at him. Something else though caught his attention, and he asked,

"House? Who in their right mind would name their child 'House'?"

"Idiot, that's my last name."

"…" Ed gave House a blank look, "Still a weird name…" Ed leaned back in his pillows and glared at the wall in front of him, he was pondering what this House had said earlier about people turning to stone. He knew it sounded familiar but it just wasn't clicking, where had he heard about people turning to stone?

That's when the sound of squeaking wheels could be heard coming down the hall, Ed turned just in time to see a hospital bed being pushed by, in it was a familiar face. It was the man he vaguely remembered helping him that morning, he only had a faint memory because he had just passed through the Gate when he was found and he wasn't totally with it. The mans' face was gray and cracked like stone, frozen in pain.

House noticed the gold eyes go very wide as if suddenly realizing something, he leaned in and asked,

"Well? What is it?"

"Is…that man dead?" Ed asked in reply, House leaned back again saying,

"Probably, he wasn't moving," he set his cane down and added; "Though I think being turned to stone would make it awfully hard to move…or live."

Involuntarily shivering, Ed leaned further back into his pillows and closed his eyes tight. He had no idea how this could have happened, let alone how to explain it with out being considered crazy, this was a no win situation. He finally opened his eyes and looked down at his sheets saying,

"I've only seen it once…it was several months ago, I was with my younger brother and a friend. We were traveling south to," Ed paused, he momentarily debated with himself whether he wanted to say exactly where he was going or make something up, "well anyway, we found a young lady in the woods, she said she was searching for someone. It was her husband, a man named Lujon, we escorted her back to her village but when we got there she ran off." Ed stopped again.

"And?"

"We found them, Lydia and Lujon, I could tell that Lujon had been killed before we got there but…they both had become like stone. We didn't stay there for very long afterwards." Ed went back to staring at the far wall.

"Wait, how can that lady run off if she was found dead with this disease?"

"It must have killed her instantly…how should I know…I'd never seen anything like it before." Ed yawned and pulled at the blanket, his leg had started bothering him.

--

Two hours had passed sense Edwards' little interview, he sat gazing boardly out the window from his hospital bed. He was, once again, attempting to process what exactly he was going to do now that he was basicly a walking plague and if he had it, then did that mean Winry had it too? He prayed to god, since he didn't really have one Ed just used the term openly so it applied to whichever one decided to answer, that she didn't. He sniffed and pulled his right arm up and rested it on his stomach, a young man walked into his room, he was wairing a doctors jacket and had short blonde hair, Ed didn't pay too much heed to him as he walked over.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Edward turned and gave him a look, he then returned to looking out the window and replied,

"Why do all the doctors ask how I'm doing? It's only been two hours, I haven't changed sense that…House guy asked."

"He actually asked you how you were doing?" the doctor asked sounding rather surprised. Edward sighed,

"Yes…but I could see right through him, he was after something and I gave it too him as best I could…now what do you want?"

"Heh, well…" the doctor smirked, his accent caught Eds' attention and he continued to watch the doctor quizzically, "Anyway, this is a hospital and I'm a doctor, just checking up on you that's all."

"I have a question," Ed said, "If I have this disease and I'm passing it around, why is it I'm not in a contained area?"

"Naturally we'd put you in one but, for those around you to contract the disease, they have to touch you."

"Hmph…" Ed huffed, "Where are you from?" Ed asked suddenly, "I've never heard anybody talk like you do…"

"Hey, I'm the one that should be asking the questions."

"Then why aren't you? If you're not going to ask anything, then I have plenty of questions to ask." Ed hissed, he really didn't like staying in hospitals, "Here's another question, I've givin' you people my name, what is yours?"

"You can call me Dr. Chase, and as for the way I talk, I'm from Australia. Can you use a seringe?"

"Australia? Where is that?" Ed asked, he was basicly entertaining himself by asking all these questions, he wanted to know as much about this place as he could, but in the long run he really could care less, that and he was trying to avoid that last question, he hated needles. He was more interested in trying to get rid of this disease.

"Is this an interview or a check up?" a dark skinned man had entered the room and was eyeing the two of them questioningly. His gaze though couldn't be more questioning then Edwards', now Ed had been familiar with the Ishbalans and how they had darker skin but he couldn't recollect ever seeing somebody that dark. He continued to stare until the man stopped and asked,

"Is there something the matter?"

Eds' eye twitched at that question but he ignored that and replied,

"No…"

"All right then, my name is Dr. Foreman and…"

"Are either of you as meddling as that House guy? And what is it with his name? House…that's just a really weird name…"

Both doctors looked at each other then at Edward, who was now toying boardly with his right arm, Chase had a rather amused look on his face whereas Foreman looked kind of irritated. He seemed to brush it off though as he took out rubber gloves and a seringe; Edward stopped his toying and eyed the needle as if it had just insulted him.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"We need to draw some blood, run a few tests, just to make 100 sure that you're the carrier." Foreman said pulling the gloves on with a snap, Ed bristled and turned pale.

"You can wait till I have a nose bleed cause you're not sticking me with that." Ed hissed, then Ed tried changing the subject, "Are you from Ishbal?" he knew that was by far his most stupid question, it was dead obvious the guy wasn't considering Ishbal didn't exist on this side.

"Excuse me?" Foreman said looking up, temporarily forgetting about the needle.

"I just…" Ed stopped though when a lady poked her head in and said,

"We're being summoned…"

"What?"

"House wants to see us all in his office right now."

"Cameron can't you see I'm trying to draw some blood here? We need to run a blood test to verify if this kid really is the carrier." Foreman said holding up the needle, Ed scowled at him saying he wasn't going to get stuck with that needle. Cameron was about to reply to that when suddenly House stuck his head in and said,

"Right now."

"But…"

"What part of you're not poking me with that damn needle didn't you get!" Ed snapped. They all more or less ignored Eds' rant and continued to argue,

"We need to run that test just to make sure." Foreman said.

"His blood isn't going anywhere, I think you can spare a few minutes to hear what I have to say. It's not like I'm giving you a choice in tha matter." House retorted as he stepped into the room.

"But the sooner we run the test the sooner we can verify the boy as the carrier and isolate him so the disease doesn't spread."

Seeing that Foreman wasn't backing down like he usually does, House grabbed a pair of rubber gloves and put them on, he then took the seringe out of Foremans' hand and stuck it in Edwards' arm.

"What the hell!" Ed tried to pull away but found that the doctors' trusty cane had found its' way between the bed rails and held him down, "Damn, what kind of doctor are you! You're crazy!"

"So I've been told, there." House handed Foreman the small vial, that had been attached to the needle, "Now that you've got your blood, can you all PLEASE join me in my office."

Edward glared at the doctors as they left the room, he started rotating his arm and shoulder to get the feeling of having a needle jabbed into his arm away. He shivered again and shifted down into his blankets, a sick feeling welling up in his stomach and a real dislike for Dr. House. Ed soon drifted off to sleep, he really couldn't explain why he was feeling tired but he really didn't care either.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Huzzah! I rented House from Blockbuster ®, so that means I'll be doin' me homework and further expanding my House knowledge keh, keh, keh. But some idiot rented vol. 1 and 3 so I'm stuck with vol. 2 (mentally hunts person down and (I'm sorry the content of what will happen is far too graphic for public display)). But was that snappy? If not I'll try even harder in the next chapter, I really do try, I'm really starting ta get into this show…and I really like House…he's cool XD.

Oh hey! Did anyone know that the dude (it's Hugh L…something) who plays House is also in the movie 'Flight of the Phoenix' (remake with Dennis Quade)! I didn't know that, so I had to sit and watch it again. I was all like…hmmm he's clean shaven…that's weird. Then after the plane crashes and all the people have been in the Gobi for like…ever…he started getting the beard and I was like…ah! See…there's House (hugs) n.n.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh yey! I can update!

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Light Conversation**

(I just realized, none of the doctors took Eds' medical history, so that's what this chapter is gonna be. Yes, It'll be kinda short, but hopefully not too short. Oh and for the sake of Eds' birthday, I made it up)

Edward was sitting on the edge of his bed rotating his right arm slowly as if trying to work out any stiffness, of course since it was automail it was simply a routine Ed would go though more out of habit. He stopped and started moving his left leg forward and back, he paused and sighed, standing up, Ed walked around his room. Needless to say, even though he'd had the automail for most of his life, walking and using his arm now felt the same way it did when he first got it.

Dr. Cameron walked in a moment later and found Ed doing sit-ups,

"What are you doing?"

Ed stopped in mid-sit up and turned his head to look at her, he then sat all the way up and replied simply,

"I got bored, is that a problem?"

"You shouldn't be out of bed."

"I'm not sick, why should I have to stay in bed? Besides, I've been lying in that bed for longer then I can handle, I'm getting sore and out of shape by sitting and doing nothing." Ed then got up and started stretching. Cameron frowned,

"Well, could you at least sit down so I can take your medical history? I'm afraid that with all the commotion caused by this disease, we for got to do that."

Edward huffed and sat down on the edge of the bed,

"Fine."

"All right, let's start with your name, age, and date of birth."

"Edward Elric, 16, January, 23" Ed replied simply.

"Ok, social security number, parents names and names of any siblings."

"My mothers' name was Trisha Elric and my father is Hoenheim Elric. I have a younger brother, his name is Alphonse Elric." Ed paused for a moment then asked, "What's a social security number?"

"You don't know your social security number?"

"No, I don't know WHAT a social security number is?"

"All right then," Cameron said tilting her head in an 'oh dear' manner, "Does your family have any history of the following; heart disease, cancer, STD, diabetes, Parkinson's Disease, or high blood pressure?"

Edward just looked at her like she was speaking a foreign language, he then shook his head and answered as best he could.

"I'm not quite sure what those are exactly, save for high blood pressure, but I don't think so. My mother died though of some strange disease back when I was eleven, the doctors then said it wasn't something she contracted over night and that it had something to do with the heart…I think. What are all these others' you mentioned?"

"Well, cancer, of any group, is often a fatal disease characterized by abnormal cellular growth and by malignancy." Cameron started, "Diabetes is a metabolic disorder, associated with deficient insulin secretion, leading to excess sugar in the blood and urine, accompanied by progressive emaciation, extreme hunger and thirst. Parkinson's disease is a form of paralysis characterized by muscular rigidity, tremor, and weakness."

Once again, Edward was left with a blank look on his face, none of those illnesses sounded very pleasant,

"What about the last one?"

"Last one?"

"Yeah, you explained what cancer, diabetes and Parkinson's disease are, but you didn't tell me what STD was." Ed nodded in a matter of fact manner. Cameron sighed and replied simply,

"It's an abriviation for sexually transmitted disease. For example, chancroid, genital herpes, genital warts, gonorrhea, chlamydia, nongonococcal urethritis, and syphillis."

This time, instead of a blank confused look, Edward had a shocked and confused look on his face. He sat dumbfounded for a moment before he was jerked out of his dazed thoughts by Cameron,

"What's the matter?"

"N…nothing, um…no, I don't think there has been any history of that…in my family. Um…" Ed flopped back on his pillows, "Hmm…"

"Lets move on to the next question, do you have any allergies?"

"Allergies? No…"  
"I'm going to need to take your blood pressure, temperature, weight, and height now. Cameron said, "You'll need to get up now."

Edward sighed and made a face at this as he stood up, he hobbled around the bed and sat down in front of her.

"All right…"

Cameron took out the blood pressure cuff and wrapped it around his left arm, she pumped air into the cuff then let it out slowly listening to the steady beat of the boys pulse. She undid the cuff and put it away, she then wrote down some numbers on her clipboard.

"All right," Cameron took out a thermometer, "Open up so I can take your temperature."

Ed complied; he moved the thermometer about in his mouth until it was under his tongue. His eyes started wondering around the room, he'd pretty much memorized every detail of his room but he still would scan the room either way. The thermometer beeped and Cameron took it out and checked 96.8. Now came the part Ed wasn't looking forward too, she motioned for him to step onto the scale so she could check his weight and height.

"I really don't see the point in checking my height." Ed muttered.

"Knowing your weight and height determines how much medication we need to give your, if you need any. It also helps us determine what we can and can't do with you medically."

"Feh…" Ed grumbled.

"Ok, weight is 163 pounds and height," she pulled up the measuring apparatus that resided in the scale itself and checked. Cameron blinked for a moment and checked the numbers again, finally deciding that the numbers don't lie, she said, "Ok, height is 5' 6"

"What?"

"Your height is 5' 6"" Cameron repeated.

"Really? Wow! I grew an inch!" Ed laughed, his spirits had been lifted greatly and he seemed to be almost giddy the rest of the time. Cameron had left, but she came back about noontime, she returned with a lunch trey.

"So Edward, how are you doing?"

"Same as this morning…I guess…"

"Brought you lunch."

"Great…" Ed took the trey and examined the contents. There was a sandwich, some fruit and a bag of potato chips; there was also a small carton of milk which Ed gave a very fowl glare.

"Is there something wrong?"

"What is this?" Ed muttered holding up the bag of chips and avoiding even looking at the milk.

"Cheetos."

"Huh…" Ed set the bag down and held up the milk next, "I hate milk…"

"What? Why?"

"Because, it's a foul liquid that smells bad and tastes like crap." Ed replied simply, he was giving a skeptically questioning look from Cameron, "I hate the stuff and refuse to drink it."

"Fine." She shrugged, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Isn't that what you doctors are supposed to do?" Ed replied unwrapping the sandwich, Cameron sat down in one of the chairs in the corner.

"It's a personal question."

"Like I said, isn't that what you doctors do. I said it's alright, I'm obviously not going anywhere anytime soon so I may as well." Ed retorted, he took a bite out of the sandwich.

"Since you don't have any past medical records, we weren't able to find this out but, we would like to know how you lost your arm and leg, and how your prosthetic limbs work."

"I was starting to wonder when you guys would ask this," the boy sighed, "If I tell you, you won't believe me."

"We're doctors, I'm sure it won't be something we haven't seen."

"Just for the record, before I answer, I do have a medical record but not one you or any other doctor here can access." Ed smirked slightly, "All right, I'll tell you. It was five years ago, my younger brother and I did something really stupid."

"Ok."

"We tried to bring our mother back from the dead."

"What?"

"You heard me, we tried to bring our mother back from the dead." Ed repeated, "Using alchemy, you see, a few years back she'd died and we just wanted to see her again. The transmutation rebounded and I lost my leg, but that wasn't nearly has bad as what happened to my brother, he lost his whole body. I had to think fast, so, I used my right arm in a transmutation to attach my brothers' soul to a suit of armor."

Cameron was speechless, Ed could tell she wasn't buying the story, he figured as much, but he continued anyway.

"After the accident, we stayed at our friends' house, her grandmother was what we would call an automail mechanic. That is what this is." Ed held up his right arm, "Of course, ever since I got here, it's been acting funny, I guess it has something to do with the fact that it technically doesn't exist here."

"That's not possible, you can't bring the dead back to life." Cameron said.

"No kidding." Ed hissed.

"You can't attach human souls to inanimate objects." She continued.

"No, not here you can't, but where I'm from it's possible." Ed shrugged.

"And this automail, how does it work?"

"Well, it's a painful process but, it's basicly attaching the wires to the nerves and letting the small electric currents generated by the muscles and nerves to make it function. At least that's what I was told." Ed shrugged.

"But, how is that possible? How can a person simply attach nerves to wires?"

"Heh, not really sure on that one, that's a question you'd have to ask my mechanic. Of course…she doesn't technically exist here either."

"Why do you say that?"

"What? That some of this stuff doesn't exist here? Because it doesn't, I don't expect you or anyone else for that matter to believe me but I come from another…world…as you might put it. A place, where, instead of technology and such, we have alchemy, it was through this alchemy that I came to be here. The last thing that happened before I ended up here was my returning my little brother to the body he was born with."

"What?"  
"You want to know all this stuff and yet you weren't listening? My brother lost his whole body to the Gate, when we tried to bring our mother back; his soul was attached to a suit of armor for most of his life. We went searching for the legendary Philosophers' Stone that is said to bypass the alchemic laws. We found it, actually, my little brother had become it, he used its' power to bring me back from the dead and give me back my arm and leg. Then, I gave up my mind, body and soul to bring him back…that's how I ended up here."

"Huh…" Cameron was having a hard time believing any of this, but there was something in his voice that made it all sound so realistic and believable. Edward had started into his fruit, he'd completely forgotten about his sandwich; he then tossed the bag of Cheetos at Cameron.

"You can have these…" he muttered.

"Thank you," she said catching the bag, she then got up and walked over, "Could I take a better look at your arm?"

"Suppose…" Ed shrugged holding it out. At that moment both Foreman and Chase walked in,

"Cameron, please tell us you didn't touch him." Foreman said.

"No, I didn't, what is it?" Cameron answered.

"He is the carrier, and…we have reason to believe the disease has mutated."

"What!" Both Cameron and Edward said, Edward got out of bed and walked around so he could snap properly at the two doctors,

"What the hell does that mean! Mutated! Into what exactly!"

"We don't know, that's why you are to be transferred to a clean room for better observation." Chase replied.

"How did this happen?" Ed muttered, more to himself, he turned and took a step forward. At that very moment Edward suddenly became very warm and the room started spinning, "Whoa…" he was out before he hit the ground.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Yes! Ok…so I wanted to get his story told to at least one of the doctors and I figured I'd given House and Foreman and Chase their shots in the last two chapters so I dedicated this chapter the Cameron. Perhaps Cuddy will make an entrance in the next chapter…who knows…anything can happen when I'm behind the keyboard. Keh, keh, keh. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Symptoms **

(All medical terms and such where found in the Harvard Medical School Family Health Guide)

"What happened?"

"Cameron was just taking a medical history, one might I add you didn't even bother with." Foreman answered in his moderately irritated tone. House limped back and forth in his office in an equally, if not more so, irritated manner then Foremans' tone.

"Oh, it wasn't important at the time." He said dismissively.

"Medical histories are extremely important, how else are we supposed to know if he's allergic to something or has some other disease we failed to detect?"

"Like I always say, patients lie," House said, once again, dismissively, "So what symptoms is he showing?"

"Well," Chase answered, "He's mentioned being abnormally tired."

"All right," House hobbled over to a white board and picked up a marker, "tired," he scribbled on the board, "What else?"

The three doctors looked at each other with unsure expressions; House sighed and interrupted their silence,

"Come on people, nobody was watching him? If tired is his only symptom we can diagnose him with lack of sleep and prescribe sleeping pills."

"After running a few more blood tests we've discovered that the disease he's carrying has mutated." Foreman said finally.

"Mutated? How?"

"We're not sure what it's capable of now, but its' structure has changed and so has it's molecular build."

"So, we test it." House said, he started for the door.

"How?" Cameron asked.

"Don't know," House said stopping at the door, "That's why I have you guys." He then left.

"Great," Foreman huffed, "How does he expect us to determine what this disease can do now?"

"I think we should proceed with our original plan and move the boy to a clean room." Chase stated.

"I agree, this way the possibility of discovering the new symptoms with the new disease is greater." Cameron nodded.

"And how do we do that?" Foreman stated, "The disease transfers to different people through touch remember."

"Well, with it mutated, perhaps it passes between people a different way." Chase said.

"What, you mean through the air? That would be a problem now wouldn't it?" Foreman huffed.

"If that's the case," Cameron said, "Then transferring Edward to a clean room won't be a problem or a necessity now would it?"

Foreman was about to retort when suddenly all their beepers went off, they all checked them then looked up at each other.

"It's House." Chase said.

"And it's about the boy." Foreman added.

"He want to see him?" Cameron questioned. They all quickly left; they made their way hastily towards Edwards' room. When they arrived, they found House standing in the doorway as if blocking it.

"What's going on?" Chase asked upon arrival.

"It would seem our young friend has another symptom." House said pointing. They all looked into the room and found that Ed was slowly walking around the room, he was muttering things under his breath and to himself, he would occasionally glance up at the door then back to the floor. Then suddenly he shouted,

"Do you know who I am? You have n…no right keeping me cooped up here." Ed then walked over to a wall and clapped his hands, "I am…the FullMetal Alchemist…I'll just…make a door." He touched the wall and nothing happened.

"That would mark his twenty-first attempt at…whatever it is he's trying to do." House said simply.

"Shut up! Stupid colonel, why don't ya stick the leash up my…" he was interrupted by tripping on the edge of the bed and landing with a loud thud on the floor, "Ow!"

"Delusions?" Chase asked.

"Possibly Hallucinations as well." Cameron added.

"Which indicates a problem with the brain." Foreman also added, "Possibly psychosis."

"But so sudden?" House questioned, he watched as Ed slowly hobbled back to his feet.

"There are some thought disorders that develop around his age." Cameron said.

"Exactly, like, Schizophrenia or Brief Reactive Psychosis." Foreman added, "He seems to be showing symptoms for both."

"But so SUDDEN?" House questioned again.

"Brief Reactive Psychosis often affects young people, usually teens and young adults. It's a common reaction to physical or sexual abuse, death of a family member or loved one, war, disaster." Foreman continued.

"He did mention losing his mother when he was eleven." Cameron mentioned.

"And this colonel he mentioned, could be an abusive father." Chase added.

"I…am the famous FullMetal Alchemist! Hero of the people…living legend…" Eds' words would slur slightly but he was still understandable, sort of.

"FullMetal Alchemist? What does he mean by that?" Chase asked.

"He mentioned something about alchemy when I took his medical history. I didn't think much of it." Cameron said.

"And why not?" House snapped, "You know what, Dr. Chase, since you asked, you can go and do some research on alchemy."

"What? Now?"

"Yes right now, now go, you've got work to do." House said shooing him away, "Now, what about the schizophrenia?"

"Well, it also develops in the teen years and, though not as common, it can occur suddenly even though it is a gradual process." Foreman answered.

"So, he's either crazy for a month or crazy from the rest of his life?" House said.

"He's not crazy." Cameron glared.

"No, he's not," House agreed, "But, the disease is making it seem that way."

"Huh?"

"According to the medical history, the boy is as healthy as a horse, save for the fact that he's a walking plague. Now, he's showing symptoms for two types of psychosis, I believe the disease no longer 'needs' a carrier and thus will dispose of him."

"What!"

"Are you even following me?" House rolled his eyes, "It's going to kill him, if it's brief reactive psychosis then it'll go away after a month or so leaving him either sad or edgy. But, if it were schizophrenia, well, we'd have a bigger problem. He could really hurt himself."

"Wow, you know you actually sound kind of worried about the kid." Foreman accused.

"You should be too," House retorted mockingly, "Here let me see that blood test." Foreman handed House the folder and he flipped it open, after a brief moment of reading he smirked and said,

"It most definitely is now an air borne bacteria, and will become so IF he dies."

Edward hobbled over and wrapped his arms around Cameron; he had an almost protective glare in his eyes as he looked at Foreman and House,

"Leave her alone…she's a good doctor…"

Cameron had a shocked and almost scared look on her face, he'd touched her, she glanced over at House who had raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"What should I do?" she asked.

"You don't have to do anything, he'll only get contagious when he dies."

"How did you come up with all this so fast?" Foreman asked.

"A magician never reveals his secrets little boy."

-To Be Continued-

* * *

You know…I haven't mentioned anything about the Vikodin yet! Eep! That's what makes up who House is! He needs his Vikodin! Oh and, I needn't offend anyone with my discriptions of the different physcosis's (whoa tongue twister there) mentioned, like if a family member has it or something. I'm not mocking or trying to be rude or anything, if that's the case though I do apologize. I have ta say this because I don't want to offend anyone and it's really not a laughing matter and such…yeah…ok now I'm getting my words all mixed up so I'm done now! If there are any questions, comments, critiques, don't hesitate to pm me (that's if it's a long question, comment, or critiques) if it's short then a review is fine. 


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter was supposed to come out much, much…MUCH sooner, but one thing led to another and you know how it goes. I'd like ta make one last announcement before this chapter starts…this chapter is dedicated to Eden and so is the next chapter! Yey! You get a cookie and an R&R pass card thing compliments of the Risembool Rangers (well, this one anyway n.n)…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: Recollection

(A collection of moments between Edward and the four doctors seeing to him)

-Tuesday, 14 April, 2006-

Edwards' condition didn't improve over the next few days, even after he was transferred to a clean room. His weight had dropped from 165 to a dwindling 134; his sleeping habits changed and his behavior all together was erratic and unpredictable. That morning had already started off rough for the four doctors attending to him, Dr. Chase had entered the clean room to check on Ed only to find the boy wasn't in his bed. Edward was in fact hiding under the bed just waiting for somebody to come in.

"Edward? I know you're in here," Chase said, "Come out so I can give you your check up."

"I don't want to see any more of your damn pictures! Leave me alone!"

"Come on kid, this won't take long…"

Edward slipped out from under the bed, he looked as if he hadn't slept in days and his body showed sighs of malnutrition, but above all that, a rash had started to form all over him. The red splotches could be found covering most of his upper body going up the side of his neck and down his flesh arm, there were also traces of the rash starting on his left leg. He slowly inched away saying,

"No…leave me alone!"

"It's just a check up."

"No!" Edward darted for the door, Chase had to move extra quick to get to the door before Ed, "Get out of my way! I have to get out of here!"

"I'm sorry but I can't allow that Edward, now calm down."

"Rarg!" Edward lunged at the doctor, who took a slightly involuntary sidestep out of the way. Losing his balance, Edward stumbled straight into the door, with a loud thud he hit the floor. He'd hit the door with enough force that he knocked himself out; Ed also earned himself a stitch worthy gash along his hairline. Dr. Chase shook his head,

"Oh boy," he went and pushed the call button to get a nurse in there to help, "Let's take a look at the damage."

Edward had managed to smack right into one to the doors' support beams, that's what caused the gash, it was bleeding freely so Chase took out some gauze to try and stop it. When the nurse arrived, he told her to wait here and keep an eye on the boy while he goes to get the other doctors.

Dr. Foreman and Dr. Cameron soon arrived at the clean room, when they looked through the glass wall though they found Edward wide awake and once again putting on a considerable fuss.

"What in the world is going on here!" Foreman demanded, he rushed over to try and stop Edward, he actually managed to grab hold of Edwards' automail arm and say, "You've got to stop horsing around kid or you'll hurt yourself."

"Let go!" Ed tried pulling his arm away but Foreman kept a tight grip on it.

"You have to calm down, we're trying to help you."

"Let me go! Rarg!" Edward wrenched his arm, his automail detached itself from his shoulder, the sudden detachment sent an unexpected wave of pain through his entire right side. The unexpected jolt took both Edward and Dr. Foreman by complete surprise, Foreman stumbled back still holding Eds' automail, Edward though had froze, the look on his face had the expression of someone being slapped for the first time…shocked, dazed, and down right confused.

"Oh my god…" Foreman set the arm down and took a small step back, Chase had no expression at all on his face because he was too busy trying get what just happened to register properly in his head, Cameron though walked over to see if Ed was all right.

"Edward?" she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She's going to kill me…" he muttered.

"What? Who's going to kill you?"

"I…I broke her automail again! Ack!" Edward started having a major panic attack and was hyperventilating; finally he passed out all together leaving the three doctors and the nurse dumbfounded and confused.

"What was that all about?" Chase muttered in a curious manner, he was also giving Foreman a slightly accusing glance when he'd said it.

"Who's this 'she'?" Foreman added, he was glaring back at Chase for giving him the accusing glance.

"He said 'her automail' you don't think this 'she' person is the one who made those limbs for him do you?" Cameron crossed her arms and looked at the now unconscious Edward lying in his hospital bed.

"It's possible." Chase nodded.

"Let's worry about that later, we still need to run a check up on him and now that he's unconscious that makes our job a bit easier." Foreman said while taking out a thermometer.

--

-Thursday, 16 April, 2006-

After his little episode on Tuesday, Edward had been strapped down to his bed so he couldn't run about the room and cause more trouble, this agitated him considerably. Now, the three doctors thought they'd seen him at his worst but they were proven wrong when they all made their way to the clean room. Dr. House had made an unexpected lunch visit, which the three assumed he was skipping out on Clinic duties, and brought the boy something too eat. He of course undid the only strap holding down Edwards' arm so that he could eat something only to have the boy start throwing things in every which direction.

"Whoa!" Dr. Chase involuntarily ducked as a glass of milk shattered against the thick glass wall of the clean room. The three doctors rushed inside to attempt to calm the now enraged blonde down; House was standing in a far corner with a rather irked look on his face.

"How did his arm come off?" he demanded as the three quickly walked over to him, House had found the only spot in the room that was just out of range of the boys' throw so it was the safest spot to stand.

"It was his own fault." Dr. Foreman said in an almost defensive tone, which pretty much gave him away.

"How was it his fault!"

"He was putting up an unnecessary fuss Tuesday when we came to give him a check up, I grabbed his arm and he pulled away."

"Well perhaps if you hadn't grabbed his arm in the first place he wouldn't have done that." House said in an almost know-it-all tone, "Oh good, he ran out of food." House made his way back over to Edward, who was fuming and muttering curses under his breath.

"Stupid Colonel! You know I hate milk!" he snapped when he noticed House approaching him.

"Can't blame you kid, the food here sucks…but might I suggest trying th…" House didn't finish what he was saying because Edward had somehow slipped his real arm out of the cuff holding him down and took a swing at him.

"Don't give me that smug attitude Mustang! Come here so I can hit you properly!"

"Mustang? You mean the car or the animal?" House turned to the other three doctors and said, "So, other then his obvious present mood, has there been any changes?"

"His weight dropped since Tuesday…again…he's now at 129 pounds and well." Cameron glanced over at Chase, who in turn glanced back at Cameron.

"Well what?"

"He ran into the doors' support beam and knocked himself out, he also needed four stitches due to a gash he got from running into the support beam." Chase said in one breath.

"He ran…into…the door…" House raised an eyebrow in an almost amused manner before turning to face Edward again, "All right kid tell me, does it hurt anywhere?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Ed snapped, "I don't care if you have three dates tonight Colonel, I want to go home!"

"Do you remember what happened this past Tuesday?"

"Yeah, the Lieutenant Colonel badgered me into looking at more of his stupid family photos!" Ed replied.

"Did any of you check for a concussion?" House asked simply while taking a closer look at Edwards' face.

"That was the first thing we checked for, he didn't have one, why?"

"Well…he does now…" House hobbled back as fast as he could because the boy suddenly became violently ill all over the covers, "Extreme pain can cause nausea which leads to this…"

"So we just put him under with a sedative then give him something for the pain." Foreman said.

"Oh yes, just knick the kid out again, but in the more humane way, with sedatives. When this will only take a few seconds." House pulled something from his pocket, all three of the doctors immediately knew what it was and they all quickly protested.

"You can't give him that, it's way too strong." Chase said stepping in front of House.

"I agree, and since when do you share?" Cameron added, also stepping in front of House.

"That's a prescription drug prescribed just for you, the dosage is far too high for someone his age and present weight…and height…" Foreman also added stepping in front of House.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SMALL!" Ed snapped attempting to get at Dr. Foreman, who was just out of his reach, he then found himself grabbing the sides of his head and letting it flop back onto the pillow. Another wave of nausea had hit him and he'd become very dizzy, Ed could feel his stomach churning and it made him feel worse, the room had started spinning and small twinges of pain racked his brain.

"Ar... g…Don't…feel so good…"

"See, he's suffering, besides I was only going to give him half."

Edward sat up slowly and eyed Dr. House suspiciously before becoming, once again, very ill, only this time he had a trashcan. When he was done, he looked up and said,

"Give it here…"

"Huh?"

"Give it to me!"

"Edward, you can't be given this, it's much too strong for you, it could have serious side effects." Cameron said.

"I don't care, just give it too me!" In Edwards' head he thought it was another lead on the Philosophers' Stone they were talking about, and he wanted it.

"You guys forget, I'm a doctor too," House said stepping past them, "You don't have too worry, it's only half, it won't kill him. Besides, we can't have him dying or else we'll all suffer the same fate, need I remind you all."

--

-Friday, 17 April, 2006-

Edward Elric has been out since 12:30 a.m. Thursday, he hasn't said a word or anything, he just sat there starring at the wall in front of him nearly burning a hole in it. That afternoon he seemed to be coming back to his senses', at least the ones he had before he was introduced into the world of super painkillers such as Vikodin. He surprisingly did not have the same affect to the medication as House usually does, no, it seemed to have the effects of a mild sedative, though it did stop the pain caused by the mild concussion. That of course had ended up being the main focus of the day, how does someone who sustained a serious head injury get a concussion two days later?

"All right, what can you tell me that I don't already know?" House was sitting in his office chair tossing a ball up and down with his cane.

"He's developed a rash that covers at least 40 of his body." Chase mentioned, House already knew that so he waved him off.

"His rapid weight loss and high blood pressure." Cameron attempted; she too was waved off.

"What is the point of us tell you anything if you already know?" Foreman asked looking irritated.

"By going over what we already know, we can determine what we don't know, now if we can get back on subject, what else is ther?" House answered all the while still tossing the ball. They went over all the symptoms Edward had or was experiencing, which included; nausea, delusions, hallucinations, rapid weight loss, high blood pressure, rash, rapid unpredictable mood swings, refusing to eat and sleep.

"With such a wide variety of symptoms, it's hard to say what it is he has," Cameron frowned crossing her arms, "I don't think it's a mental problem."

"So what do you think it is?" House asked, he was only half listening.

"I think it's…" Cameron was unexpectedly interrupted when the door was swung open and Edward charged in, "Edward, what…how did you…"

Ed didn't answer; instead he dropped down on his hand and knees and started crawling about on the floor as if looking for something,

"I know it's here…" he crawled behind the old television set House kept in his office to watch his soaps, "I know it's in here somewhere." Ed looked like a foxhound sniffing out a fox burrow. Then he paused and looked at House as if he were hiding something, Edward slowly got up and said,

"You have it don't you?"

"What exactly are you looking for?"

"Idiot colonel! You do have it!" Ed lunged at him with unexpected speed and knocked the poor doctor backward off his chair. The other three doctors were too stunned to really do anything but watch as the aggravated teen took something from on of Houses' pockets.

"Hey!"

"Damn…where is it?" Ed muttered scooting just out of reach of the now irritated House, "I want my arm back before she kills me." Edward then eyed what it was he'd taken, it was a bottle labeled 'Vikodin', his eyes widened as they misread it completely.

"Tylenol…what the hell does that mean?" he turned and grinned at House, the grin made him look extremely evil, "You give me back my arm and I'll give you back your Tylenol, it's called equivalent exchange."

-To Be Continued-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, I'm not too big a fan of filler episodes (thus the reason why I'd stopped watching InuYasha…still like the movies though! And Sesshoumaru rox! XD) but I'm going to be 100000x a lot honest with you all…plot wise…I've GOT a plan I just sorta tripped and fell face first into the mud (oh the shame!) in terms of knowing how ta word everything properly. SO! This chapter is more or less ment ta give everyone an idea of just how…what's the word…'crazy'…our dear Edu-kun is. That and I just get this funky satisfaction out of constantly tormenting him (evil grin), so yes! There was lots of description! I hope…yah…

P.s. Ed plus Vikodin equals (oldie movie screams of terror) (evil grin)


	6. Chapter 6

For Eden! Who gets more hugs! And a basket full of sour punch straws and Milky Way midnight's and lemonade (it's a Rangers' home remedy for…something…). Oh, and a joke to lighten the mood! What do you get when you cross a cantaloupe with a sheep dog? A meloncollie! (Muses: booo!) Get it, melon collie instead of melancholy…ok yeah that was bad. I'm really, really, REALLY sorry this came in late, I honestly didn't plan on this happening…I was sooo close whaaa! (Hits head of wall then posts chapter)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six: Mind and Body**

"I want my arm back." Edward had been 'escorted' back to the clean room by Foreman and Chase after a rather disastrous scuffle. They had managed to get the bottle of Vikodin away from the teen only after he'd been told that they'd return his arm, this of course was true, once they'd secured Ed back in his room they went to get his arm.

House, Cameron and Chase where on their way back to Eds' room when a woman stepped in front of them, she did not look happy.

"Dr. House…where do you think you are going?"

"Ah! Dr. Cuddy! I was wondering where you were, I was just on my way to lunch and…"

"No, lunch was an hour ago, you are on your way back to the Clinic." Cuddy said placing her hands on her hips.

"Ah, but I have a case I must see to."

"A case?" Cuddy raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Why didn't I hear anything about this?"

"Well, we've been kind of busy with the case to tell you about it."

Dr. Cuddy was about to reply when she noticed the metal arm Dr. Cameron was carrying, she opened her mouth to say something but couldn't find the words, all that came out was,

"That…what…"

"Yes…that is the case," House said quickly, "or…belongs to the case."

"If you're not already aware, there…was…a small epidemic going around. We've managed to isolate the carrier and those who contracted the disease." Dr. Chase informed.

"The disease itself has mutated to a form where if the carrier dies it becomes airborne and we're talking a wide spread epidemic." Dr. Cameron added, Cuddy was still looking at them with a mixed expression of confusion and irritation.

"And…who is the carrier?" Cuddy finally managed to ask.

"A sixteen year old boy, his name is Edward Elric." Cameron answered, "But, he's been…"

"The boy's been coming down with different symptoms that don't fit with the ones connected with the disease." House finished.

"Take me too him." Cuddy said. They all knew when it was time NOT to struggle, and now was that time. House led them back to the clean room, Edward was still sitting in his bed looking as sour as ever, when House and the others entered he looked up.

"Well Colonel?" the boy glared, Cuddy walked over to the side of Edwards' bed and asked,

"Do you know where you are young man?"

"Oh…First Lieutenant…I'm glad you're here, tell that idiot colonel to return my arm." Edward asked.

"No, my name is Dr. Cuddy, and that is Dr. House. Do you know where you are?" Cuddy asked again. This time Edward looked Cuddy in the eye and said,

"I want my arm back…now…"

Frowning, Cuddy held out her hand as if asking for the arm Cameron was still holding, Cameron handed her the arm then took a small step back. Dr. Cuddy examined it for a second, it was an intriguing piece of mechanics, she then said,

"Here it is."

"Thank you…" Edward tried to take his arm but since he was tied down that was a little hard, "Um…could you?"

"How do I do that?" Cuddy asked. Edward shifted his right shoulder towards her and said,

"It's like putting a puzzle together."

Cuddy nodded and sighed; she then quickly reattached his arm. Edward let out a gasp of pain as the nerves reconnected, since he was tied down there was very little room for movement, so he wasn't able to do anything about the pain raking through his shoulder.

"My god what happened?" Cuddy gasped.

"I…hate…that part." Ed grumbled, he started pulling at the restraints again, "Who are you?"

"Dr. Cuddy, I all ready told you that, don't you remember?"

Edward blinked a few times then looked at House and the others, he then shut his eyes real tight as if trying to recollect something but failed, when he opened them again he said,

"Can't say that I do…wow my head hurts…"

"Hmm…well…it seems schizophrenia is out of the picture." Foreman said crossing his arms.

"Why am I in the hospital? I feel fine." Ed suddenly asked, "I don't think I've seen any of you before, are you all new?"

Not quite sure what to make of the situation all the doctors in the room just stood there, what in the world could be causing such a wide variety of symptoms? This couldn't possibly be the work of the disease they started out with could it? Edward had started moving his right arm around to try and get the feel of it again, he couldn't really explain why everything from the past few days was a total blur but whatever the cause he sure didn't care.

"Yes well, we can now add amnesia." House added.

"Man…I'm starving, can someone untie me so I can get something to eat?"

"I'll go get something." Cameron said, she left the clean room as fast as she could.

--

-Monday, 20 April, 2006-

Edward had started regaining small bits of the past few days he'd forgotten; just small things but they were coming back. His blood pressure had gone down and he was returning to a healthy weight though it was still slightly below average for someone his age…and stature. He's also been sleeping a good nine to ten hours everyday with at least one nap in the after noon so he was well rested. The only thing though that hasn't changed was the rash, it now covered a good 50 of his body and had become a considerable more red. He didn't complain about it either which is rather odd considering, though he says it doesn't itch or burn or irritate him in any way, it just makes him look like he has some oddly placed sunburnt areas.

That afternoon Edward was allowed to roam around his room freely, they'd assessed his mental conditions and said apart from his amnesia he's completely and totally mentally competent. It was odd though how he seemed to be bouncing back, apart from the rash which was being monitored twenty-four seven.

"So, how are we feeling today?" Foreman asked walking in; he had a lunch trey with him, which made Ed kind of irritated. They had to remind him about the clean room so now he's taken it upon himself to make sure it stayed that way, even though it naturally went against his nature to be tidy.

"Fine, why do you have food in my room?"

"Because you haven't had lunch yet."

"All right then," Edward sat down on his bed, since he'd been gazing boredly out the window for the past fifteen minutes, "Is that all?"

"How's the rash?"

"Same as the last time you checked, red and not doing anything." Ed answered picking up the small bowl of fruit.

"How many hours of sleep did you get last night?"

"Ah, a check up, you people should learn to tell me when these are coming up so I'm ready next time."

"How many hours did you get?"

"Seven or eight."

"Really? All right." Foreman wrote that down in the newly created hospital log on Edward Elric, he then closed it and said, "Well, that's all for today." He turned to leave when suddenly Eds' lunch trey hit the floor with a loud crash and all the contents went everywhere. Foreman spun around just in time to see Edward hit the floor, he was shaking uncontrollably and gasping for breath.

"Oh geez!" he ran over and turned Ed onto his side, he then pushed the call button and shouted for a nurse to get in there quick. Luckily Dr. Chase was walking by when this happened and he rushed in.

"What's going on?"

"He's seizing!"

"Come on, let's get him back on his bed." The two quickly hoisted the now completely still teen onto his bed. Ed had become a pale ashy color save for the rash spots, which were still red, and his skin had gone dry.

"We better get House AND Cuddy in here quick." Chase said.

"Yeah…and he's just slipped into a coma." Foreman said pointing to one of the monitors they had Ed on, all the lines were going at one rate and a low rate and they were staying there.

-To Be Continued-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwahahahahaha! I forgot to say this at the end of chapter five so I'll say it now! You wanted Vikodin so I gave you Vikodin! Whahahahahahahaha!

Ed: You! You! You drugged me!

Me: How'd you escape my closet!

Ed: That stuff was horrible! Do you even know what that stuff does!

Me: Yes…it's a powerful painkiller…for you though it made ya loopy! (Stuffs Ed back in the closet and tosses a bottle of Vikodin in) n.n

Also, a small note ta agent000…yes…you can call this chapter short…I can handle it! (drama,drama,drama). Oh and…cliffie…it's a cliffie conspiracy! (Evil laughter) I enjoy torturing Ed maybe a little tooooo much…(Ed's nodding yes in the background).


End file.
